User blog:Precure12345/Meeting the sailor soldiers
Meeting the sailor soldiers ACT 1 Army of the kindabads queen mirage:kindabads destroy all of malaboo city. (starts blowing things up) megumi:hey hime kindabads are destroying the city. hime:lets stop them ribbon:quickly transform into precure (precure rolling mirrior changing) hime:blue wind dancing in the sky cure princess! megumi:immense love spreading throughout the world cure lovely! hime:lets go megumi:ok queen mirage:yes! yes! keep destroying. megumi:no so fast! hime:we are precure and we will stop you! queen mirage:hahhahha you really think you can stop me ribbon:they can because they are precure warriors. queen mirage:whatever go kindabads! hime:princess bullet machine gun! (blows up the kindabads) megumi:lovely explosion bombs (kindabads explode everywhere) ribbon:keep going theres still more kindabads. hime:princess ball! (queen mirage shoots a powerful beam at hime and megumi) hime:ouch queen mirage:see you cant stop me retreat kindabads. ribbon:you guys where so close. ACT 2 Blues helpfull idea hime:i hate those kindabads. megumi:we just have to keep trying to stop them. hime:queen mirage is so powerfull. ribbon:because she used to be the most powerful precure cure angel. blue:you guys have to try harder. hime:master blue blue:you guys became precure to stop phantom. megumi:phantom? blue:he is the monster controlling queen mirage blue:cure angel is trapped in a mirrior of despair and her soul is being controlled by phantom. megumi:how can we stop her. blue:combine your precure powers together and fight her. hime:yes! thats what we need to do! blue:if you combine your powers you will unlock a new power. ribbon:you guys should try it blue:i sense it! queen mirage is back with the kindabad army. ribbon:hime megumi lets go quickly hime:lets transform! (precure rolling mirrior changing) ACT 3 The sailor soldiers arrival. queen mirage:kindabads hurry and destroy everything. hime:you cant queen mirage. queen mirage:so you precure are back hahhahah! kindabads! ribbon:use your attacks! megumi:lovely heart tsunami. (blasts the kindabads) hime:princess tornado! (smashes the kindabads) queen mirage:kindabads combine together! (start to combine) terribad!!!!!!!!!!!!! ribbon:all no there super form terribad! serena:we will help you (because we are the sailor soldiers) quuen mirage:are those precure? ribbon:they dont look like precure. serena:we are sailor soldiers of love and justice (sailor moon! sailor mercury! sailor mars! sailor jupiter! sailor venus!) queen:whatever terribad defeat them. lita:not so fast jupiter coconut cyclone! rei:mars flame sniper! queen mirage:terribad get up! ribbon:quickly combine your powers. hime:light of courage turn into scared power loveprebrace,precure blue happy shoot! megumi:light of love turn into sacred power loveprebrace,precure pinky love shoot! terribad:beautiful!!!!!!! queen:how dare you defeat terribad you will pay nex time. (vanishes) ACT 4 The precure and sailors team up megumi:who are you guys serena:we are the sailor soldiers hime:sailor soldiers! mina:yes me stop evil villans allaround the world. amy:we came to help you lita:we heard that japan had been under attack hime:yes by queen mirage she sends her rmy of kindabads to destroy japan. ribbon:maybe the sailor soldiers can help you stop mirage. megumi:sounds good can you please. serena:sure we will help you we have been through many evil times. blue:you guys should all go to mirage kingdom where she lives. Category:Blog posts